mufandomcom-20200214-history
New Luna Militia
Introduction dissidents, November 3006]] Formed in 3001 upon the death of Earth, the New Luna Militia was tasked with keeping order on New Luna, and given a paltry armed Chandler and 150 Lunite Militiamen with which to do so. In 3003, they gained full autonomy during the Moebius Effect, gaining hundreds of thousands of refugees to watch over. It has since grown to a force of almost 5000 and a little over half a dozen spacefaring vessels, with another dozen seafaring vessels under its command as well. Their flagship is the NLM Franklin, a Wolf Class Frigate. Recently the base of Fleet Operations is slowly being transferred to Hancock Station. The New Luna militia is split into four branches: Land, Sea, Air/Space, and Support. Many of these branches serve double duty in a civilian function. For example, several branches of the Marines serve as a police force, and several branches of Engineering serve in Utility Service functions. Ranks The Militia uses the same rank structure for army, naval and marine forces. Officers Warrant Officers Enlisted Uniforms Police Luna grey half-turtleneck wraparound pleated tunic with midnight blue piping, gray trousers, black belt, a black holster for each weapon, black boots, standard-issue pulse pistol and nightstick. Space Navy Midnight blue pressed collared shirt, black trousers, black boots. Rank on left arm. Command: Silver armband on upper right arm. Pilot: Yellow armband on upper right arm. Medical: White armband on upper right arm. Communications/Navigation: Green armband on upper right arm. Engineering: Orange armband on upper right arm. Security: Purple armband on upper right arm. Weapons: Red armband on upper right arm. General Operations: No armband. Marines: White armband with MARINES in (big) black lettering. As the only branch of service with their branch spelled out for them on their arm, the marines take some good natured ribbing from the other parts of the militia for not being able to remember an assigned color. Duty Uniform For the majority of planetary operations, the NLM wear a fractal camoflauged uniform. The green, brown, and grey uniform consists of a blouse complete with a grey undershirt, trousers complete with (mostly unworn) grey, crime fighter style briefs, and brown boots. Depending on the environment, different colour camuflauge is used. The blouse: *Sew on name tape above the right pocket *Rank displayed on the left shoulder *Unit displayed on the right shoulder *Reinforced elbow pads *Two chest pockets with velcro seals *Two additional pockets on the shoulder with velcro seals *Front zipper *Kevlar, if worn, is worn under the blouse The trousers: *Reinforced knees and seat *One hip cargo pocket on each leg with velcro seals *One calf storage pocket on each leg with velcro seals *Standard hip and back pockets with velcro seals *Leg cuffs with ties to blouse pants over boots Headgear: *A baseball style cap in the same coloration as the uniform or a kevlar helmet depending on training/mission needs. Boots: *Brown *Water resistant *Sweat wicking *High friction, waffle soles Dress Uniform Jacket *Navy-blue, Nehru-collar with silver piping *Comissioned officers wear two silver stripes on each cuff, general and above wear three *Rank insignia on right side of collar Blouse *White fitted shirt with black tie *Rank insignia on shoulder boards *''Men'': tucked into trousers *''Women'': not tucked in, reach to widest point of hips Trousers (Unisex)'" *Navy blue with black belt *Leather riding boots going to just below knee, under the trousers '''Skirt (Women Only, optional) *Navy blue, reach to knees *Leather riding boots going to just below knee Members Active player characters are identified with a (P) after their names. NLM High Command General Eliot Gerry Hancock Station ---- Operations Brig. Gen. Jeff Ryan (P) Colonel Indira Aravinda (P) Captain Taeren M'nammrann (P) Services Beverage Services Consultant Gavin (P) Bartender Anelie Knecht (P) Engineering Private Ivan Dobrolubov (P) VFA 111 "Claymore Squadron" * 1st Flight Flight Leader Sgt. James Rukais (P); Claymore One Pfc. David Kent; Claymore Two Pfc. Jared Harper; Claymore Three Pfc. Eileen Betterage; Claymore Four Pvt. Stomer Thomson; Claymore Five * Trainee Pilots Pvt. Davon Fallen (P) Pvt. Petra (P) Pvt. Roh Alexander Thurston (P) Quartermaster Cpl. Ambrose Cpl. Lewis "Louie" Horizon Medical 1st Marine Battalion "Hancock's Heroes" Approximately 300 marines, made up of three companies (Approx 100 marines each), operate from Hancock Station. Jokingly at first, they earned the moniker "Hancock's Heroes," a sarcastic title for a ragtag and poorly trained group. However, in the past year, hard training under a series of veteran instructors and repeated tests in combat situations suggest that perhaps First Battalion is worthy of its nickname. Each company is itself made up of three platoons (Approx 33 marines). PC Marines are attached to 3rd Company, 1st Platoon. Recruits: 3rd Company CO - Cpt. Gregory Gaines Norton (P) *1st Platoon Command of 1st Platoon is in a state of flux currently, as its former CO was killed during the PANL conflict and has not been replaced by an officer. Therefore, temporarily its command structure is as follows - CO - Sfc. Lucius Tullius Castus (P) XO - Sfc. Houston Edwards *1st Squad (HQ, includes platoon CO as leader sometimes) CO - Sgt. Dirionis Callot (P) XO - Cpl. Theo Cribardis; Communications Cpl. John de Boer; Automatic Rifleman Cpl. Demetrius Lloyd; Grenadier Cpl. Koguro Ryusaki; Medic Pfc. Bradley Lebedev Pfc. Ricardo Gomez Pfc. Tariq Khalid al-Fulani Pvt. Mikel Ramoniski Boomer (P) Pvt. Tirax Zarni (P) Pvt. Allan Petty Pvt. Publius Carbo *2nd Squad CO - Sfc. Joseph Randleman; Squad Leader XO - Cpl. David Langley Cpl. Matthew Frantz; Automatic Rifleman Cpl. John Mutambara; Sniper Pfc. Michael Ranney; Grenadier Pfc. Quintus Aemilius Donatus; Heavy Weapons Pfc. Steven Ranney Pfc. Charles Linn Pfc. Shootingstar Bearclaw Pfc. Dominic Calvocoressi Pfc. Selman Efendi *3rd Squad CO - Sfc. Houston Edwards; Squad Leader & Temporary Platoon XO XO - Cpl. Vincent Languilli Cpl. Shaun Jacobi; Electronics & Demolitions Cpl. Myron Simon; Automatic Rifleman Cpl. Svilen Kunich; Sniper Pfc. Agostino Acevedo; Medic Pfc. Derek Raynor; Grenadier Pfc. Redcloud Birchspear Pfc. Nigel Lu; Heavy Weapons Pfc. Francis Mellish Pfc. Anthony Plescia-Ferri Retired - Resigned - Discharged - AWOL - Buried With Honors * Colonel Xavier, buried with honors (KIA) * Colonel Moss, honorable discharge (retired) * Chief Warrant Officer Urfkgar Krag'Kant, dishonorable discharge (extreme insubordination) * Private First Class Aurore Bremont, dishonorable discharge (deserted; granted amnesty from court-martial in Nov. 3006 PANL cease-fire) * Private First Class Ruin Pia, dishonorable discharge (conduct unbecoming) * Private First Class Volouscheur, honorable discharge (resigned) * Private Neven, AWOL * Doctor Voliast (contractor), contract termination (resigned) * Corporal Jantine Osligoth, medical discharge * Pvt. Tiana-Marie Vincess, failure to adapt, discharge OOC There are many roles still open in the militia. Please click here to see what's available. category:New Luna Category:OtherSpace_Organizations